Our first time
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Tony et Loki sont ensemble depuis trois mois, et cette fois ci, c'est la bonne. Enfin, Tony avait espéré que ce serait la bonne. Mais les rôles changent, et Tony n'est plus que le petit humain à son Dieu. FROSTIRON/LEMON/RATING M


**Our first time. **

Bonjour à toutes, me revoilà, mais dans un tout nouveau genre, le Frostiron. Je pense que je vais perdre beaucoup de mes lectrices, qui étaient habituées au Thorki notamment, mais je pense aussi en découvrir et ou en retrouver, des nouvelles. Je vous salue donc, vous qui venez de cliquer sur mon OS. J'espère tout d'abord que ça vous plaira, bien entendu, et que cet OS vous donnera envie de découvrir bientôt mes autres écrits Frostiron. Il y aura une traduction, deux fictions et d'autres OS assez longs.

Avant que vous commenciez à lire, sachez donc qu'il s'agit de ma première publication Frostiron, et que je n'aurais jamais été autant emballée si je n'avais pas découvert la fiction, que dis-je la fiction, le chef d'œuvre de Malkavia30, traduit en français par Callinstontheweb, Lessons from a God. Si vous voulez du Frostiron, cette fiction est LA fiction à lire ! Chaque chapitre est un délice et nous sommes suspendues à chaque mots, à chacune des lettres même ! Personnellement, il s'agit de la meilleure fiction que j'ai jamais lue et elle dépasse vraiment toutes les attentes. L'auteur est adorable(nous avons chacune notre définition du mot adorable), et nous offre un écrit sensationnel. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, c'est à lire !

Pour revenir à mon OS, il sera assez ''simple'' je dirais, et les choses plus complexes, trouvées et cherchées viendront ensuite, notamment dans les fictions et les OS plus longs. J'espère donc que vous passerez un agréable moment en lisant cet écrit tout en finesse et légèreté. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous conseiller de me laisser une petite review afin que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé, et si besoin est, m'indiquer où dois-je me perfectionner !

Votre dévouée et très bavarde,

Angie / TABb.

...

Tony et Loki étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux. Il faisait noir et il devait être très tard. Mais de toute façon Tony se couchait toujours très tard. Surtout quand Loki venait lui rendre des visites nocturnes.

Ce soir, il était spécialement venu d'Asgard pour qu'ils puissent avoir ''leur première fois''. Oui, ils étaient ensemble secrètement depuis trois mois, et n'avaient pas encore eu de rapports sexuels. Mais, il semblerait que le corps de Tony ne soit pas du bon côté ce soir. Et oui, vous avez très bien compris. Pourtant, Loki avait usé de tout son charme. Mais non. Le petit Tony Stark qui se trouvait entre les jambes du grand Tony Stark ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

« Je t'assure que j'en ai envie...je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Le stress sûrement ! »

Loki soupira avant de déclarer qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis trois mois et que le stress était déjà passé depuis longtemps.

Mais non...Rien à faire ! Le néant, le vide total.

« Tu sais, si tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour, je peux comprendre. »

Tony se mit soudainement à rire.

« Chéri, je suis Tony Stark ! ''Faire l'amour'' c'est mon deuxième prénom. »

« Bien, sourit Loki en levant les yeux au ciel, alors pourquoi ton deuxième prénom ne veut pas de moi ? »

Tony se tourna à demi vers Loki en s'appuyant sur un coude, et caressa son torse laiteux.

Les deux amoureux étaient nus, et Tony avait du mal à ne pas laisser ses yeux vagabonder le long du corps parfait et très sexy de son Loki.

« Je...Je t'aime Loki. Ce n'est pas toi. J'ai terriblement envie de te chevaucher et de te faire crier mon nom mais...je ne sais pas...je n'y arrive pas. »

Très raffiné ! C'était direct et concret au moins.

« Bien...dans ce cas c'est à moi alors ! »

Tony écarquilla les yeux.

« Euh...Pardon ? »

Loki sourit à nouveau et se plaça au dessus de lui, entre ses deux jambes fermes et musclées.

« De te chevaucher et te faire crier mon nom. C'est à moi d'essayer alors. »

Ben quoi ? Pourquoi ça serait toujours Loki qui devrait se faire culbuter ? N'oublions pas que c'est lui le Dieu du Mal et du Chaos. Loki saisit les mains de Tony qu'il plaça sur son entre-jambe, l'intimant d'effectuer des vas et viens. Loki ferma les yeux en soupirant de plaisir. Tony sourit en voyant cela, il était plus proche que jamais de celui qu'il aimait. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il lui avait déclaré être dingue de lui, rêvant, fantasmant et autres sur lui. Loki avait sourit et avait déclaré la même chose. Mais tout cela devait rester discret et secret.

« Bon sang Tony tu rêves ou quoi ? » demanda Loki en léchant trois doigts.

Ceux ci furent rapidement mouillés et glissants de salives, prêt à préparer Tony afin qu'il ne souffre pas. L'humain déglutit en voyant le sexe de Loki gonflé et dressé par le sang. Sa taille longueur était imposante, mais Tony voulait vraiment qu'il le fasse. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé quelqu'un.

Plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts bouteilles et terriblement pénétrants de son Dieu, Tony sentit un doigt glisser en lui. Il serra les dents puis essaya de s'habituer à la présence en lui. Loki effectua de petits mouvements avec son doigts et en glissa un deuxième, puis un troisième. Tony tenta de s'habituer rapidement aux doigts plongés en lui, car bientôt il y aurait beaucoup plus imposant. Et cette chose imposante vint plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Loki mouilla son sexe de lubrifiant, et essaya de rentrer doucement sa longueur imposante en Tony. Il fit tout pour que l'humain sente le plaisir, et non pas les douleurs qui lui tiraillaient certainement le bas dos.

« Puta- »

Loki le coupa en l'embrassant langoureusement, et en profita pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Il sentit les doigts de son amant s'enfoncer dans ses avants bras, puis commencer à onduler du bassin, pour ensuite se retirer doucement. L'humain était déjà en sueur, apparemment pas habitué à se faire culbuter.

« Tu ne voulais pas avoir aussi mal...eh bien tu aurais dû réagir ! » rigola Loki en frappant doucement les fesses de son amant.

Il plaça les deux jambes de Tony sur ses épaules et recommença ses vas et viens doux, jusqu'à ce que les jurons de Tony se transforment en gémissements de plaisir, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il pouvait commencer quelque chose de plus brutal qu'il lui sied tant.

Les deux amants poursuivirent ainsi...

_and this was their first time..._

_Our first time. _


End file.
